RWBY: Avatars of Light and Darkness
by koshikaden
Summary: I thought I would try my hand writing something for this universe. Like with my naruto fic, I will be following canon with my own changes. The main what if is: What if the grimm had a master that wasn't salem? What if there was something worse then her or controlling her. OCxharem, there will some canon pairings. Teams will be canon with a few extra.
1. Dark Trailer

**Hey Koshikaden here. If you read my other stories, then you would not be expecting me of writing a fanfiction of RWBY. As for why, well, a friend of mine got me into the series and I'm up to vol. 5 but missing vol 6. I'm taking a break from my digimon and naruto stories because I have a magraine level writer's block and some of my recent bits I didn't like. Don't worry I will be writing till I complete them anyway. I read plenty of fics of rwby, and all or most was naruto crossovers.**

**I have made a darker twin of my main player ace for this fic because I will be doing a theme and I have chosen one of the canon players to be his opposite. I will be changing some parts, but adding another in the game. For the second newcomer, I made her appearance off of the auramancer card in magic the gathering, but made my changes to her like making that into a transformation and a part of her semblance.**

**For now, I will leave you a trailer of my first character and a dark remake of my original star.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that is RoosterTeeth, or the Auramancer card by the creator(s) of Magic: The Gathering. I do own my own ideas, characters, and this fic.**

**Now on with the trailer**

* * *

In a dimly light room with only small lamps and candles, there were screams of pain from a woman giving birth. The husband was doing his job while a close friend of his was delivering their child. After agonizing minutes of screaming, the baby was a boy with his eyes close and a curl of black hair on his head. Hearing the baby scream, they liked it's sound, but decided on a name.

"What should we call him?" The husband asked looking at his wife.

"Yin Kamen, but call him ace. I think he looks like he is a smart one." She said and he nodded.

Soon the crying stopped and they looked to see him trying to open his eyes.

'What color will they be?' The parents thought before his eyes opened and they gasped seeing them.

**(Time Skip: 15 years) [Insert Music and Start playing Freeze].**

_Slow down and watch out speeder_

_Ice on the road_

_You may live in the Light of the Sun,_

_but I'm the darkside of the moon._

_Super Saiyan? Why go yellow when I can go blue_

_I see the army that you brought_

_And I raise you grimm and darkness_

_You think you are the fastest?_

_Bitch please I'm the Cold Breath of Death_

Late at night was a kid in his teens walking around in a town wearing a black hooded cloak to cover him up. In the background far away from him, are four girls watching him from different locations. Two are standing on roofs of small buildings one girl standing was wearing black with a bow on her head holding a black sheathed katana be her side (Blake) and the other a few feet away from her is dressed in yellow, brown, and some black with a scarf around her neck bouncing on her heels (Yang). The other two are not as high as those two, but they have their eyes on him. The third girl wearing a red hooded cloak to cover herself standing under a street lamp holding a small scythe in her arms (Ruby) and the last one dressed in white is sitting in a teashop drinking a cup of tea near a window to see her friends and him (Weiss).

_Colder than absolute-SUBzero_

_Don't need a tool to make you freeze_

_Just need these two hands to make you shiver_

_Like a cold in December_

Two sword sheaths are on his back crossed like an X with the hilts facing each other. The hilts are gun stylized and the chambers are filled with dust crystals. Black fingerless gloves on his hands, but this gloves have a glyph made for him to use etched on his right glove in gold dust while the left glove has a red thundercloud etched in dust. He has gold bands on his wrists and a charm necklace/locket hidden under his cloak around his neck. The four girls are watching him from their spots and each one is showing a different emotion; red was worried (Ruby), black believed in him (Blake), yellow was confident in his abilities since she sparred with him (Yang), and white was proud of him for taking his studies with her seriously (Weiss).

At his house, his parents more likely his mother was crying as his father was consoling her. His baby sister is looking out from the window in her room watching for him.

'Come back home, big brother' Aki, yin's little sister thought watching for her big brother.

_Ice ice baby, not nice ice baby_

_Feeling sorry for you small fire prick_

_Cause I have two words for you:_

_Liquid Nitrogen._

_Freeze with just a touch_

_An army more deadly than a demon lord_

_Like frostbite, I will freeze your pale ass to death_

_Monsters you say? I dont know Hate and Anger?_

Smirking as he had a feeling that his little sister is watching him, he stopped walking to see a young man around his age may be a bit older with a derby hat and cane (Roman) standing a good distance away from him. Snapping his fingers, the person sent a pack of pitch-black wolves coming out of the darkness of night (beowolves). Yin lifts up his head and reveals his eyes, a blood red fox eye and a gold wolf eye as both are slitted like a dragon's eyes, making him part of the faunus race while his skin is a light tan. The person frowned seeing the eyes of a faunus in front of him as yin lazily grabs one of his gun blades with his eyes narrowing. The black wolves charged without needing an order, but yin jumped back with a backflip and sliced the black wolf that attacked him first in half. Yin jumps out of the way from claw swipes or a pair of teeth with his fast reaction speed, but strikes with great strength. Yin uses aura in small bursts to use his reaction speed and use aura to boost his attack power so it would look like he is dancing around the attacks.

The person's frown deepened as the black wolves were killed off by yin who was holding his gun blade with one hand against his shoulder. The person sent more black wolves, but kept one back to get pass yin and go after the girl in red. All four girls were off guard by the wolf charged after her/their friend and the wolf managed to nick her arm before it was turned to dust by yin using a fire dust crystal he had in one of the slots in the chamber of his pistol-revolver gun blade. Yin was feeling his rage building so his aura turned out to be dark red with a black outline surrounding his body.

"Big mistake." Yin said before holding his hand out and released a dark reddish black shockwave killing the black wolves that were surrounding him.

_**Do I need to choke a bitch?**_

_**I am the ambassador of Anger**_

_**And the Herald of Hate**_

_**Humans and faunus fighting like cats and dogs**_

_**Never seeing the holy common ground**_

_**Only the dammed differences**_

_**The grimm don't discriminate; only annihilate**_

"Hmm." The person said before slamming his cane down just as large black bears appeared charging at yin (Ursai).

Unknowing to yin, a black magatama with a white dot appears on his right hand under the glyph glove and it started to glow. His eyes changed to glowing ice blue as dark blue ice crystals started to form around him and he started to growl while his eyes narrowed. The temperature started to drop around yin before pulling his second gun blade from its sheath and fight off the black bears. Yin danced around the bears using his aura to boost his reaction speed and attack power as his semblance seems to be ice related. The gun blade with the dark red blade changed to glowing ice blue with it being charged with ice dust in the chamber. The other gun blade with the black blade has shadow glow to it, but it feels darker. Yin killed the bears effectively and efficiently surprising the girls especially the one in white drinking her tea.

_**Black like dead roses**_

_**Bright Gold pales to compare to Dark Silver**_

_**White can be a winter wonderland**_

_**However, I can turn it into a frozen death trap**_

_**Times through the ages and generations**_

_**Fights both with and against the light**_

_**Now I have an prentender**_

_**Time for the real grim master to reamerge**_

The person was mildly surprised as yin sheathed his gun blades, but he was feeling like getting blood for his best friend getting hurt. The person pressed down on the top of his cane to hear another click before something large jumped through the air and landed with a large thud. The large mass has red lines, but moves like a spider (Spider droid). Yin knew it was a robotic spider, but much harder to take down than the grimm he already faced. From working on his boots and gun blades, yin knew about how dense different metals can be. Feeling like he is going to have a challenge, yin smiled before cracking his knuckles triggering his gold bands forming into gold gauntlets that end at his elbows and the gauntlet over his right hand as a deep dark purple fleur-de-lis on the band. The gauntlets has pistons to give his punches more force and uses special rockets custom made, but they help him with landing combustion punches while his boots have parts in the bottom to seem like they are like rocket jet boots. He has two small dust crystals in each gauntlet so his punches are more explosive with the pistons and special made rockets.

_Colder than absolute-SUBzero_

_Don't need a tool to make you freeze_

_Just need these two hands to make you shiver_

_Like a cold in December_

The girl in black flinched remembering going up against one of those things and felt like she should help him, but something about him made her stay with her friends. The spider bot was at long range so it targeted yin before charging the cannons on its arms. Clicking his boots, he got a boost of speed as he started running towards the spider bot and building momentum for his explosive punches. Once he got close enough, the spider bot's arm cannons fully charged and fired a blast at him. It seemed yin got too close when the blast made contact, but he jumped at the last second. Upon landing, he is in front of the spider bot and his gauntlets clicked once to ready the rockets. Using the momentum, he landed an explosive right on the front left leg and it cracked a little. He landed a few more strikes on that leg and jumped back before the spider bot could beat him away with a swing of an arm. The leg he had worked over showed more damage, but the metal was denser than he thought.

"Fire, wind, darkness, and ice." Yin said triggering the dust crystals in his gauntlets to while his eyes glowed ice blue.

The spider bot fired beams from its shoulder cannons at him, but he dodged the shots and landed six strikes breaking that cracked leg. He fired two mini rockets into the cannons on the spider bot's arms before using the rest of his rockets on the other front leg. Jumping back after seeing a crack forming on the leg, he jumped high into the air and ejected the empty shells before popping in two full clips of his special mini rockets. The spider bot following him, but it's shots were still missing him and yin ready the pistons as the spider bot merged the four cannons into one large cannon. Yin made his gauntlets glow red to give them a boost and he clicked his boots for more airtime before changing his angle. Clicking his boots again, this propelled him like a rocket at the spider bot.

Said spider bot charged its mega cannon at him with the intent to kill him, but said person stopped the beam. Yin started to push the beam back with rocket punches and use his boots to push him further, but only sparingly. He used the pistons to push the beam back before using his boots to help him bypass the beam and jet forward homing in on the spider bot. Within a minute, yin turned into a black ball with a blue tail only his gauntlets were red. Before it could charge another shot at yin, he crashed into the bot and made a hole in its chest, but jumped to its head and used all of his rockets to destroy it. It disintegrated into nothing and yin put another clip of both rockets into his gauntlets. The girls moved closer to yin, but stayed up on the rooftops and only a few feet away. Having his gauntlets fold back into their sealed form, the person is about to slam his cane again before there was a bang of a gun being fired. The sound came from yin holding an older looking gun blade with a smoking barrel. The shot dented the cane and scratched it as yin prepared another shot. The gun is a pump action double barrel buckshot.

_Colder than absolute-SUBzero_

_Don't need a tool to make you freeze_

_Just need these two hands to make you shiver_

_Like a cold in December_

The person clicked a button in the top of his cane. A rumble occurred before a dark gray pair of giant leg armor and boots dropped to the ground. Other pieces of armor started to drop to the ground till it formed a giant full set of dark gray armor and a blade drop to its side (giant armor). Yin glanced to the girls and smiled before charging energy into the glyph on his glove. His shadow turned darker before splitting into five true shadow clones. Those five made another five clones and clones kept being made until there were twenty-five clones formed. The clones surrounded the giant suit of armor and yin was using ice dust power. The clones jumped into the air before using ice dust to make platforms of ice for them to stand on. Each set or ring of clones will use dust bullets, aura shockwaves, or dust/aura energy waves fired from the blades of the gun blades. The giant armor was being battered around like a pinball and small dents were being formed while small cracks formed in the steel of blade from blocking what attacks it could.

_Colder than absolute-SUBzero_

_Don't need a tool to make you freeze_

_Just need these two hands to make you shiver_

_Like a cold in December_

The girls dressed in dressed in black and white were surprised to see him combine the lessons they taught him by using darkness of his avatar power to form the clones and give them ice dust through the glyph on his glove. The dents and cracks were growing from the ongoing attacks in the giant armor and its sword. Yin is charging his gun blades with ice dust, darkness avatar powers, and aura, but the glyph appeared on his other glove. His blades were glows both ice blue and a deep dark ocean blue with a bright red outline because of the darkness, ice dust, and aura being mixed due to the glyph. Yin's eyes started to switch back to their normal color and he was feeling the drain of his aura from using it too much. Once the cracks in the sword of the giant armor formed one long crack, yin jumped using his boots and landing a strike on the blade making it shatter completely. The blades are still glowing as yin landed on an ice platform before making an X energy attack and boost it with a blast from his third gun blade. The giant armor is destroyed by the attack and five clones faded into five clones due to drain of energy.

The person smiled before lifting up his cane and fired a shot at yin, which it look like a firework blast. Yin jumped out of the way and fired another shot at him denting the cane more before the blast hit the spot where he was and made a smokescreen. Yin jumped away from the smoke to see the person gone so he sighed as he let his eyes return to their normal state and the black magatama faded away without being seen. The girls ran over to him as he was made the older gun blade fold back into a spyglass. They hold on to him so he wouldn't fall to the ground as he was near death from over using his semblance, aura, and not being used to his avatar powers, but he passed out as they took him home.

**(Fade to black) [Song ends, but music slows]**

The last shot of the trailer is an evil laugh and a pair of red eyes from a demonic looking grim before everything fades completely black and the laugh echoes.

**trailer ends *music end***

* * *

**Now, let me explain. I wrote that song out on my own while listening to yang's I Burn on repeat so much. I'm not a songwriter nor am I good at it, but I did it because I made yin as an ace variant. I made him to be in the RWBYverse and change that series with my own changes.**


	2. Time Trailer

**This is my other character trailer and my last one before the start of the story. She is completely original, but like in my last trailer is that I'm only using the look of auramancer from magic the gathering as a transformation. Laura is the guide for yin and yang to follow or to take advice from when they need it. Unlike yin, she is fully human with no faunus dna in her, but hard to say with her parents dead from a grimm attack at her village. I made the song for this trailer, but I have no skill in songwriting nor do I think it was easy. It was not easy at all.**

**Enjoy this one I hope.**

* * *

Laura was in a forest alone as she was training and meditating. Her grip on her staff tighten as she heard growls from all around her.

'Grimm.' She thought as she took a stance from her father/sensei.

**[Start Endless Time]**

Black blurs were rusing towards her, but she was quicker than they were. She was using her aura with her weapon to make the grimm heavier before destroying them off. She knew there was more coming by using her aura as a radar.

'Good as any training as it should be with how father trained me.' Laura thought.

_**Timeless Searching**_

_**Endless Wondering**_

More pairs of eyes appeared and even more growls were heard. She changed her staff into a shotgun with a few stwirls. She jumped into the trees before the grim wolves could rip her into shreds. She was shooting them into bits like she was at a shooting range she jump to another tree before firing at them again.

'Looks like I have to get the big gun out.' She thought as she was spinning her gun around again. She jumped farther as she was aiming at them, but she knew timing was key. After a few key moments, she fired a gravity round at the grim as she jumped into the air. The explosion cleared that mob out, but more was coming. Even more black blurs were trying to jump onto her, but she formed an aura barrier protecting herself.

_**Guiding the lost**_

_**Purifying demonic looking beasts**_

_**Aiding the weak**_

_**Giving hope to the hopeless**_

She had transformed into her other state. In this state, her hair turns into a golden brown, wearing a light teal dress with a belt, and four golden chains connected to a lock or locket over her chest. On her head, is a veil that matches her dress while there are jewels on her forehead.

_**Providing answers to riddles**_

_**Finding light and darkness**_

_**An everlasting life**_

_**Ageless time passing by**_

'Good thing father had trained me to go into this form faster than any grimm attacking me.' She thought

_**Timeless Searching**_

_**Endless Wondering**_

The grimm hit the barrier, but was flown back like they were hit by gravity force. The grimm have her surrounded, but she noticed something strange about them.

'These ones are different and seem like something made them stronger.' She thought. The eyes of these grimm were glowing red and black pupils.

_**A ticking clock**_

_**Gathering of wisdom**_

_**Training never ending**_

_**Friends and family standing close**_

_**Teams standing waiting for the call**_

She heard something hit her barrier and it look like a black arrow, but it was bounced off. She frowned before gathing her aura and released into her barrier. The barrier grew and expanded killing the grimm down to the last one. Spinning her weapon back into her staff form, she blocked a double sword strike.

_**Timeless Searching**_

_**Endless Wondering**_

The peson that she is fighting is wearing a dark red v-neck mini dress that is off-the-shoulders with yellow accents, amber eyes and ashen black hair, and a blue feather on the right side of her hip. Black shorts underneath the dress, a choker on her neck, dark glass heels, and a jeweled anklet. There is a black tattoo on her back where the dress is open.

_**Red rose petals falling**_

_**White snow glistening**_

_**A black cat meowing**_

_**Yellow fire like the sun burns gold**_

"So you finally came out to play." Laura said knowing who this is.

"I guess you heard of me." The person said with a smug tone.

"My father knows who you are. Cinder Fall." Laura said with a frown.

_**Working with the twins**_

_**Slaying the boss demon**_

_**Fighting to save peace**_

_**A peace that will last forever**_

The two broke into a fight and it was close to a stalemate in the clashes. Laura kept switching between her staff and her shotgun trying to get a hit on cinder. She used her barrier in bursts so it's not constantly draining her aura.

"By your drive to get more power, it shows how weak you are. You have to ruin everything just make yourself feel better." Laura said ripping into her.

_**Timeless Searching**_

_**Endless Wondering**_

Cinder frozed for a moment before her anger flared and she went into a frenzy trying to attack and kill the one who 'poked the bear'. Laura had a smirk in her mind before timing another barrier burst sending cinder flying away from her.

"That power you have isn't yours naturally. So you must take what you don't have or destroy it." She said before a ball of fire was thrown into her barrier.

_**Guiding the heart**_

_**Protective guardian**_

_**A lonely heart**_

_**Guarded by darkness**_

With a quick flare of her semblance, the fireball was snuffed out.

'Time to see if my semblance can stop the power of a half maiden.' Laura thought as she rushed after cinder. Her semblance is still active, but she took down the barrier. Cinder got up and tried to burn her to a cisp, but it didn't work.

_**Timeless Searching**_

_**Endless Wondering**_

"What?! What happened to my power?" Cinder asked getting bent out of shape.

'So it did work. Huh.' Laura thought before blasting cinder away with her shotgun.

Cinder's aura took some of the blast, but her body took the brunt of it. Her body gain some cuts from the bullets.

_**With love, loneliness ends**_

_**The twins look over control of shadows**_

_**Demons sent back to hell**_

_**Dreams long come true**_

"Without your power. You are truly weak and nothing. You shluld find your inner peace." Laura said.

Yin and team RWBY appeared around the two as yin felt the negative feelings from the grimm.

"Using Grimm while I'm around is like saying 'here I am.' Don't do it." Yin said to cinder.

_**Dragon of the sun**_

_**Beasts of the moon**_

_**Same, yet different**_

_**Like light and darkness**_

Soon laura had to stop using her semblance and cinder smirked before unleashing a large dome of fire.

"What happened?" Laura asked seeing their still alive.

"Me." Yin growled out as he was making the dome smaller as he was taking the aura into his body making it stronger from the damage.

Soon the dome was gone and yin feel to a knee from over using his absorption ability breathing hard.

_**Timeless Searching**_

_**Endless Wondering**_

"That is quite enough." An older voice said as laura perked up at the voice.

"Sensei." Laura said surprised to see him.

_**Red rose petals falling**_

_**White snow glistening**_

_**A black cat meowing**_

_**Yellow fire like the sun burns gold**_

An old man with a beard and a staff **(age: 50+)** walking towards the group. As this was happening, cinder pulled out a dust crystal before using it as a smoke bomb and getting away.

"Damned that is a another time getting away." Yin said.

"Worry about her another time. It seems that you and your fellow avatar needs to know what is **REALLY** going on." The sage said stroking his beard.

_**Timeless Searching**_

_**Endless Wondering**_

* * *

**So that is my last trailer for this story. It isn't as long as the dark trailer, but I had to redo this from scratch. I only remembered the main things that I had in the trailer before this. I will be bringing in two more characters, but they will be on the same time. I will be taking suggestions for teams or even OCs. I will give you credit for the idea. I will give credit where it's due.**

**Don't worry about the chapter i'm still hard at work on it and it will be a LONG one.**

**Koshikaden OUT!**


	3. Rose Meets Knight

Hello again to another story of mine. A friend of mine introduced me to RWBY and had an idea of writing a story. I liked the idea and I had watched to the end of vol 4. I do plan on watching vol 5. I do hope for vol 6 to be awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Magic: The Gathering (I'm only using the Auramancer card as a transformation for my character). I only own this story, my characters, ideas, and my version of friends.

I have an opening using the same song. So enjoy that and the chapter.

* * *

"Thanks in advance for joining us, but I have to get going with the eye opener." He said as the camera was blacked out for a moment.

Soon the camera had exploded with color and yin was seen standing at the top of beacon tower.

"Scroll, active voice and Bluebeat." He said as his scroll popped out an earpiece and form a transparent ring around him as he pulled a guitar out of thin air made of his aura.

3

2

1

"Opening Sequence, engage." He said before a rock tune drowned out his voice and the camera rushed to the ground level of the school.

they see you as small and helpless

they see you as just a child

surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild

Yin was watching team rwby and team jnpr training while his focus on the leaders.

prepare for your greatest moments

prepare for your finest hour

the dream that you've always dreamed is

suddenly about to flower

Yin and Yang activating their avatar modes in their own respective fights winning them within 20 minutes. His own team has not yet formed.

we are lightning

straying from the thunder

miracles of ancient wonder

Team rwby showing powers of the maidens, jaune finally triggering his semblance, and yin with his and yang's guide as the two fabled avatars.

this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time-your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul

Yin evolved gaining black dragon wings which form black tattoos on his back when not in use. Evolving again with the dragon grimm to form armor. Yang regrowing her arm with the guide teaching her also burning yellow and gold dragon wings explode from her second state.

your world needs a great defender

your world's in the way of harm

you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm

Yin looking at their guide with a faint blush while also thinking of team rwby. Both yin and yang in their second forms wielding their weapons forming a combination attack.

beware that the light is fading

beware as the dark returns

this world's unforgiving

even brilliant lights will cease to burn

Yin is staring at the moon before jumping into battle summoning grimm to attack the traitorous grimm. He is glaring at cinder and salem with his eyes glowing.

legends scatter

day and night will sever

hope and peace are lost forever

Time and generations pass by with the ages and the avatars growing into legends. The avatars change with each generation leading up to yin and yang while their guide is standing over them.

this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul

All four teams channeled their auras into their weapons while the two avatars leading the charge and the others gave them their aura. The maidens giving support. Soon the final attack was made saving the world.

The sequence ends with the four teams posing in front of the school as the adults were standing in the tower.

"Sequence completed and power down." Yin said facing the camera letting his aura guitar fade and putting his scroll in his pocket.

"Now on with the story and enjoy the show, but lookout for my next song." He said before falling back and off the tower before flying off using his own dragon wings.

Chapter 1: Red and the Dark Knight

A person wearing a full black hooded trench coat in the pale moonlight and on the back of the coat is a symbol of a crossed sword and guitar in light grey dust glitter. Looking at the cloak, there are two other symbols that are on both sides of the strange coat of arms. On the right, a yellow gold outline of a bat while the left is a white outline of the black knight chess piece. The person looked up to the moon and felt calm while revealing their eyes. A gold wolf eye that is slit like a dragon for the right eye. A blood red fox eye for their left eye and it is slitted as well.

The color of his skin is a perfect tan. Underneath the coat is a black shirt, pants, socks, dark silver undershirt, and black steel-toed combat boots. His name is Yin 'Ace' Kamen, but he likes to be called ace by his friends. Tied to his waist, is a bokken, or practice wooden sword, with a hilt looking like a gunbutt from a revolver pistol.

'I think that dust shop is still open.' Yin thought as he made a turn.

'Aki loved putting the symbols on my coat with kaa-chan helping her.' Was added as an afterthought as the dust shop 'From Dust till Dawn' came into view. He came into the shop and noticed a girl listening to some music before looking at the dust crystals in the shop cases. Checking his wallet, yin found enough the dust crystals and parts he needs for a new type of weapon.

"One dust crystal of each type please and I will need parts on this list." Yin said handing the clerk the list of parts. After a while, the clerk came back with a case of dust crystals and the list of parts yin needs for his project. The clerk was surprised to see the money, but for yin, it was a normal amount to him. Yin stored everything he bought in his black scroll with ice blue markings.

(AN: To be fair, I wanted his scroll to be different other than color. His scroll works like a storage scroll from naruto. Mixing the two is like using advance tech and using aura like chakra. So it works and his is the only one that can do that.)

"Before you ask, my scroll is a new type of scroll given to me by my mother." Yin said to the clerk.

Seeing a girl listening to music, yin wandered over and pulled one to free an ear. The girl with the red cloak has black hair with dark red at the tips to the base of her neck, silver eyes, and a fair skin color. Under the cloak, is a long sleeve black dress with a high-collar and red trim, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front. There is red trim around the skirt and has a black belt with a silver rose. She is also wearing thick black stockings and black and red combat boots (Ruby Rose).

"Yes?" The girl asked confused seeing a new face.

"I like your cloak." Yin said and she gave him a small smile.

"Also I like the color of your eyes." He added before the girl turned her head so he couldn't see her blush.

He let her go back to her music as he pulled his own headphones for his own music. He let one ear be free in case the clerk needed them to leave. After a while, yin was about to leave when a person who forever in his mind looks like a walking cliché (Roman Torchwick) stops in the door with a group of gangsters.

"Grab the dust." The cliché said the gang went to follow the order.

The mob walked passed yin as he was stared down by the cliché. "You give me your money and leave." He said.

"Sorry, but I spent it on something I really needed." Yin said before rushing at the cliché with his bokken free. While this was going on, the girl with the red cloak was taking out the minions with her scythe weapon. After the short clash, the cliché ran away and yin frowned.

"Will you be alright?" The girl asked the clerk.

The clerk nodded before she went after the cliché. She rushed past yin who a minute followed her. Seeing her use her scythe to shoot herself up, yin used his aura to jump a shorter building that was close by. He saw a dust crystal hit the roof and jumped to get to it. The cliché fired a shot from his cane just as yin landed in front of her.

'This is going to be clutch.' Yin thought still channeling his aura.

Yin hit the shot away using his bokken like a batter's baseball bat and took the dust crystal. Seeing an adult woman with a riding crop and platinum blonde hair jumping in to help them (Glynda Goodwitch).

"Don't do anything stupid, Goodwitch. There might be dust on that bullhead." Yin said recognizing the huntress. Clicking her teeth, she used her aura with her own semblance being activated.

"We got a huntress." The cliché said before the door to the bullhead opened to reveal a shadowed figure with glowing eyes. (Cinder Falls)

'The knight has appeared.' The figure said.

'She has made her choice and I will have to stop her.' Yin thought tightening the grip on his bokken.

Ruby is sniping at the cockpit as goodwitch is pelting the bullhead. Still channeling his aura, yin focused it into his bokken before separating the two so he can dual wield. The figure fired something as liquid fire to the two fighting. A dark blue blast hit that shot as yin was staring at the figure. Raising his head, he pulled the hood down surprising goodwitch and ruby was confused.

'Why is HER son out and about?' Goodwitch thought.

'Why is she shocked and who is he?' Ruby thought.

Yin joined the fight by firing waves of aura while ruby had switched targets to the shadowed figure and goodwitch had done some damage to the cockpit window. After like 15 minutes of fighting, the bullhead started to descend to the ground and yin was feeling a drain on his aura. The aura sword turned black with a dark red outline. He fired one last aura blast to the engine as goodwitch was lowering it to the ground. Letting the aura fade, he went to the edge of the roof ready to jump. Hearing a whistling sound, he looked before seeing the cliché aimed the cane at ruby again before firing another shot. Yin was about to take the hit, but goodwitch made a barrier in time to save them from the explosion.

When the smoke from the explosion was cleared, both the figure and the cliché were gone. Yin took a flask out from his coat and chugged a good bit of it before putting it back in its spot. Ruby watched him before speeding over to him and asking him questions at mach speed.

"Slow down. Nearly all of your questions will be answered tonight, but it seems there will be a talk of things in our future." Yin told her as he saw a look from goodwitch.

The said witch floated them down from the roof of the building before yin went to return the dust he recovered. It was given to him as a gift from the clerk for help stopping the crooks. He still paid for the crystal and put it in his scroll.

Hearing a vehicle coming, he sighed before looking at the two. He knows his mother, the general, is coming.

"The dust is still here, but there was a lot of commotion because of that walking cliché." Yin said before getting hugged by a woman with dark red hair braided and wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Wearing a dark green with brown trim general outfit with medals on her coat from different kingdoms and she is left with a slender build and well-toned muscle, DD-cup, and a slim ass. This is General Simone Kamen or Yin's mother.

"I was told there was a rogue bullhead and I thought you would be in trouble." She said.

"We can talk about it on the way to the police station." Goodwitch said eyeing ruby and yin. The girl was eyeing the general's weapon and yin had a feeling that the girl is a weapon nut. The group got into the car and there was a tense silence. There were some of her officers handling the dust that was left behind.

"Why are you out and about young man?" Goodwitch asked yin.

"Buying dust and parts for a future weapon I have plans for." Yin said,

"I did let him go out, but didn't know that torchwick was going to pop up." The general said and goodwitch nodded knowing how the general worked.

"Who are you two?" Ruby asked both the general and yin.

"She is my mother and General Kamen from the last war. I'm Yin 'Ace' Kamen. I would like to be called Ace, though." Yin explained.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby said as the two shook hands.

"What weapon were you planning on making? Maybe I can help." She said and he was thinking about it.

"Something based on the general's weapon, but with a twist that is still a sword." He said as she nodded before looking online for ideas.

"There will be someone waiting for us at the station." Goodwitch said and the general knew it would be a certain headmaster.

Soon they were at the station.

* * *

Yin and Ruby were sitting in an interrogation room. Well it would have been just ruby, but yin helped her out during the second half of the fight. She took care of the henchmen while he was dealing with torchwick. The general was happy that her son might have found a friend and had a small smile on her face.

After a brief rant from goodwitch, ruby jumped from the crop hitting the table.

"As it were me, you would sent home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." Goodwitch said. "But someone wants to meet with you." She added with a sigh.

"So HE is still headmaster." Simone said as a greyish silver haired male walked into the room with his ever present coffee mug and a plate of cookies (Ozpin).

"I was not expecting you to be here, general." Ozpin said and simone nodded.

"No one can expect her." Yin said knowing this fact.

"Especially after making an army of both faunus and humans." Ozpin said with a nod.

"So why is your son and you are here if you both are free?" He asked the general.

"I'm here as support for my friend." Yin said jerking his thumb at ruby.

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin said settling the plate down on the table. Ruby decided to attack the cookies first.

"You have...silver eyes." He added as it was a clue to simone about something.

"One of my favorite titles for her is The Bloody Tomato." Yin said as his mother bopped him on his head.

"Sochi is mean." Simone said fake whining a little. Ruby was giggling at the title after swallowing the cookies that was in her mouth. She offered the last cookie to him and he ate it without remorse and had a dark smirk as his mother was tearing up a bit from being denied a cookie.

"Mother, dad makes you sweets almost all the time. You didn't need that cookie." He said as she had some anger building up as ki on him.

"Are you calling me fat?" She said darkly.

"Your words, not mine." Yin said getting another hit on his head.

"I swear you are more like me than your father." She said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yin asked before getting bopped on the head.

"No." She said with a small frown.

"It's unusual to see the son of a general without his hood covering his eyes." Ozpin said to yin.

"I trust you two since I know that you two are scared of my mother." He said to the older adults.

"What about me?" Ruby asked him.

"Because you have this kind and sweet aura about you that lets me trust you. And trust you I will." Yin said giving ruby a quick hug. She turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush, but the adults saw it with small smiles.

"Is your semblance speed as well?" Ruby asked him.

"No, I don't know what my semblance is despite being about to control it." Yin said before hearing ozpin cough to clear his throat.

"How did you have those eyes?" Was asked in a monotone voice and a sip of his coffee.

"I am a full blooded human, but my eyes are from something that my uncle raven told me when I was a kid. The Story of the Avatars Of Light and Darkness." Yin explained.

"I never heard of that story." Ozpin said.

"Most don't know except for a few people, my uncle is one of them." Yin said

"The story goes back to when dust was founded for humans to fight the grimm. The legend

"What is the story of the Avatars of Light and Darkness?" Ozpin asked intrigued.

"It's a legend that goes back to when dust was founded to fight off the grim." Raven said.

"The legend goes that the grimm had a master, but regardless of the gender of the avatar of darkness. If light was male, then darkness was female and so on. With each set of twin avatars, they switch genders like for an example, light would be female and darkness would be male. It would switch again with each new pair of avatars and the main goal for them is not to fight against each other, but help each other in saving the world. To save the world by defeating a grand evil, a true evil. The avatar of darkness had the grimm attack only those of evil intent with no chance of returning to light." Yin explained what his uncle told him.

"How did it begin?" Ozpin asked as goodwitch was adjusting her glasses.

"He told me it was when the two brothers made one last creation and then formed into one being made of both darkness and light." Yin said from memory.

"My brother, Raven, had told me the story before, but I didn't listen to him before." Simone said.

"Uncle has a pair of special eyes that lets him see if a person he that he looking at is one of the avatars." Yin said as his mother nodded her head knowing her own brother.

"Interesting, two people selected randomly at birth to wield special abilities." Ozpin said drinking his coffee.

"Each pair has to stop an event that could end the world." Goodwitch said thinking it over, but ozpin was thinking it over like the maiden story.

"The story and legend isn't well known as the story of how dust was formed to give us the means to fight the grimm and drive them back." Simone said this time. Ozpin drank more from his mug going over his thoughts.

"Did one of the avatars went evil?" Ruby asked.

"Uncle tried to find everything and anything that suggested if either of the avatars was corrupted yet. Some of the darkness avatars did go down a dark path as others didn't, but the hate in the dark avatars builds in each life. If it hasn't been released yet." Yin replied and ruby nodded her head understanding it.

"Did the two ever fall in love?" She asked as yin snorted.

"Each pair either had true love or treated the other as brother/sister so like a family type of love." He said.

"What your uncle tells you is what he also tells me." Simone said before standing up to get blood flowing again. "I will be outside waiting in the car." She added leaving the room.

"You have skill with one of the most dangerous weapons ever made." Opzin said

"I learned from my uncle qrow while I'm at signal, but my skill in close combat is almost non existent." Ruby said with a small frown.

"So miss rose, would you like an application to Beacon?" Ozpin asked

"More than anything, but I want to finish my two years before attending." Ruby said while ozpin and goodwitch turned to yin.

"I have training since I was a kid while at the base with the general and her army. I can defend myself and others if need be." Yin explained with a sigh

"Before you ask, I don't hate her. Even though there was a rough patch between us, I could never hate her. I just want to be out of her shadow." He added as ozpin nodded.

"Interesting. You don't have a real weapon on you, but make due with a practice sword and your aura." He said as goodwitch reveal the footage of him fighting the lava user and torchwick before that.

"I have more aura than a normal person huntsmen or not. I have been training to find out my semblance, but I haven't figured it out yet." Yin said.

"If you excuse us, we need to talk with the general about something." Ozpin said as both huntsmen and huntress left the room. Yin and Ruby were left alone to talk in peace.

"So you have any idea of what you want for a weapon?" Ruby asked and he nodded.

"A new type of weapon that no one has seen yet." He said.

"I have the dust and the parts I need but I don't have the skill to make it." He added with a small frown.

"I can help you make them but you need something like blueprints or a picture of what form you want them to take." She said and he nodded with a smile.

Ruby was remembering what yin could do with his aura and just a wooden practice sword. She was watching him pull out some hand drawn plans of swords with gun handles as hilts.

'If he did what he did with only his aura and a bokken, what could he do with a real weapon.' Ruby thought either both scared and excited or one or the other.

"At least you have a plan." She said to him.

"When I was younger, I was thinking of a way to surpass the general so I was looking in a different way." He said.

"Will you need help?" She asked.

"I don't know yet." He said

As the two were talking and going over the plans of the weapons, the adults were talking outside about yin.

"Yin could find his semblance while going to beacon and try to be ready for his role." Ozpin said

"The girl isn't the light one from what I have seen, but she is in relation to the that is." A voice said as simone's brother, Raven, appeared from the shadows.

Goodwitch pointed her crop at him with a most serious face and ozpin was drinking even more coffee.

"A person having more than one semblance is unheard of and frankly impossible." Goodwitch said adjusting her glasses again.

"You have seen his faunus eyes and I know that he is born human with no faunus traits in my family." Simone refuted that claim.

"I want to have the best for him. He needs to follow his own path and find out his own person. I know about people trying to use him to get to me, but he sees through their acts." Simone said.

"Will he need a bullhead or an airbus to pick him up?" Ozpin asked her.

"No, I'll send him while on my way to the base." Simone said as both teachers said.

"He was cute as a kid when he met someone like summer." Simone said with a giggle from the memory. "Raven, her teammate, was staying at the base with me training him and took to the hard training like a soldier." Simone added with a solemn look at the mentioned huntresses.

"How did he meet her?" Ozpin asked interested.

"He bumped into her and got a cookie from her. She called him cute as his eyes were interesting and told him she liked his eyes." She giggled at the cute memory of a small blushing yin.

"Is raven still at the base?" Ozpin asked

"Unless she moved, then she is still at the base till I get otherwise." Simone said as the two nodded.

* * *

A young woman older by 2 years with sunny blonde hair ending at the upper middle of her back, almost a head taller than ruby, and lilac color eyes (Yang Xiao Long). She is wearing a tan jacket with short golden brown piping sleeves. The sleeves have black cuffs with two gold buttons. Under the jacket, is a yellow crop top with a black burning heart symbol on the left, a half skirt with a brown pleated belt and white material on one side, and black short shorts. An orange scarf around her neck, black fingerless gloves, and on her legs are brown knee-high boots with orange over-the-knee socks. Finally, a grey bandana tied around her left knee. Yang was hugging ruby in an almost bone crushing hug after hearing that she was going to beacon.

"You met the son of the strongest general?" Yang asked her half sister.

"Yeah and he said he liked my eyes for a weird reason." Ruby said thinking of her new friend and his future weapons resulting a faint blush on her face. Yang smirked pinching her cheeks.

"I can relate with him though, protecting our younger sibling." Yang said softly before letting ruby go. "I have to wonder why he is called the dark knight." Was added as both wondered the same thing.

"I do have to thank him for saving you." She said hugging ruby again.

A black vehicle trailer pulled up the station that the airbus or bullhead is taking them to beacon academy. The door opened to reveal yin sitting on a black as night three wheel motorcycle. The detailed graphics is a dark horse under a pale white moon and the only thing known about it is that it is called a spyder. The helmet had dark red flames on the sides in his hands. Speaking of how Yang met the general, Yang had tore up the bar that his parents were for a drink and she experienced what made his mother the strongest general firsthand. She had to spend the night babysitting his little sister, aki, and aki took a liking to yang so she wanted her around more often. Yin chuckled from the memory of how his mother got yang to watch aki. He knew that Yang was over protective of ruby.

Yang is on his good side for watching aki like a friend. To him, ruby is a friend that is leaning to a good friend or best friend.

"Be good sochi. I'll give you a call when I can and check up on you." Simone said as yin nodded.

"They have a place for you on the bullhead and the counsel know they can't do anything to you if you are the dark avatar. Your uncle hasn't found the light avatar light, but I have a feeling that yang girl would be the one." She explained as yin smirked seeing both ruby and yang standing next to the trailer.

"Yeah, that would be ironic." He said, shaking his head.

"Morning ruby and yang." He greeted the two though not seeing yang before.

"So mean sochi-kun. Not telling me they were here." Simone called out before yin drive off the trailer. The trailer drives away so she is on her way to the base. Yin was chuckling at his mother driving away.

"Hi yin." Ruby greeted her friend giggling at the exchange and Yang gave a short chuckle. When she noticed the moment that his eyes were revealed before he pulled the hood up. Yang was about to ask something, but ruby stopped her and shook her head.

"Don't say anything about them with a bad pun." Ruby warned her sister.

"Thanks for telling her, but I should explain it to her." Yin said with a small sigh.

"My eyes are faunus eyes, but I'm pure human." He said, He usually gets annoyed with people staring at his eyes.

"How is that possible?" Yang asked

"Special circumstances." He said before driving off to get his seat on the airbus.

He wanted to have his ride stored as he had his bag with him. Ruby followed him to make sure that he was alright after talking with yang.

'He is a good friend for ruby, but at least I didn't make things worse.' Yang thought to herself.

They followed him to his seat as yin gave some medicine to a pale looking blonde and gave him a bottle of water. Jaune has fair skin, short blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He is wearing while armor on his chest and upper arms over a black pumpkin pete hoodie and detached reddish-orange sleeves. Jeans with two crisscrossing belts with a pouch on each, metal plated gloves with the tips exposed, and black high-top shoes (Jaune Arc).

"That will help you with your motion sickness." Yin said.

"Thanks, the name is Jaune Arc." He said already feeling better from the pill.

"Yin Kamen, but call me ace." Yin said as Jaune nodded

"Arc. That is interesting. Wasn't your family in the last war?" Yin asked.

"My great-grandfather, grandfather, and my father were in the last war and I want to be a hero like them." Jaune said and yin frowned a little, but nodded.

"We can never be like them only better to surpass them." Yin said with a wise tone and the three nodded. His scroll beeped before showing a headshot of an ice queen (Weiss Shnee).

"Damn that stalker for my mother." He said ignoring the call.

"Who was that on your scroll?" Jaune asked

"An ice queen of a stalker for my mother. She uses the same weapon as her and knows her reputation." Yin said and they nodded.

"So why did you ignore the call?" ruby innocently asked and he smiled.

"I hate people that stalk my mother while others try to be my friend just to get on her good side." He explained as the sisters gulped in fear. He gave them a smirk.

"Don't worry; you two are safe. Yang is a real friend and a good older sister to aki-chan while ruby is a good friend or a best friend." He said, Ruby had stars in her eyes and yang pouted.

"It had nothing to do with dat ass that you have." Ruby said to her sister sounding like her and yin chuckled at the two. Juane gave him a present from his seven sisters.

"From my sisters. They met your sister and wanted me to give you this. Also try to be a friend to you." Juane said as yin nodded taking the gift and the friendship.

"I heard about them caring for aki as a sister and it makes my life a bit easier with going to beacon and all." He said agreeing with him.

"Jaune, I'm going to be brutally honest. Beacon probably might not be a good fit for you and maybe joining the general's army would be a better choice." Yin said to him as he hang his head.

"Jaune, know that I'm trying to help you more than to hurt you. I have trained with my mother's army when I was a kid and even then I had gotten even more training from one of my mother's old friends. Juane, you need combat training and to have knowledge about aura. Using aura will lead you to your semblance." He added with a true and kind smile. Jaune was looking at him before nodding his head.

'He is a son of a general and my sisters are watching over his sister. But he knows more than me or really everyone knows more about me.' Jaune thought in his mind.

"If you have someone on your team that has combat training, ask them for help to help train you. I can't do it till I get my own weapons." Yin said as juan nodded.

During the flight to beacon, yin heard the news about the White Fang, a former peaceful group trying to protest getting faunus equal rights. That group had turned into a terrorist group and something like that group pisses him off.

'Both sides are at fault, but they are being idiots.' Yin thought before seeing goodwitch saying something about beacon. When the students were getting off, ruby and yang were looking at their friend and haven't seen him yet. Soon yin had gotten off with his ride and his bag on his back. After using a bigger scroll for storing his spider, Yang had split from ruby to meet up with her own friends and yin had stayed with ruby as she was his friend. After walking a bit, yin had stopped ruby from tripping over someone's luggage.

"You ok, ruby?" Yin asked as he kept her steady instead of her falling over the bags.

"Yeah, but yang didn't have to ditch me." Ruby said with a small frown.

In a moment they met a person with snow white hair and yin knew it was that stalker for his mother. That person's hair is snow white and holding in an off center ponytail a bit to the right, wearing a thigh-length white dress with a red inside material, and a bell sleeved bolero as both it and the dress have a color gradation from white to a pale blue. Hanging around her neck, is a small silver chain apple pendant. The girl has pale skin like she was stuck inside without a chance to get some sunshine, a crooked scar vertically down her left eye and face, and white boots that high wedged in the back (Weiss Shnee).

The girl turned around seeing two people, one of them she didn't know at all and the other she was trying to talk to get a hold of his mother. Before she tried to hug yin, he pulled ruby as a meat shield to take the hit.

"Why did you do that to me?" Ruby asked slightly in pain.

"Sorry ruby, but it was a split second reaction." Yin said before ruby was dropped by the stalker.

"Why did you ignore my call?" The stalker asked.

"Because I don't listen to kids following their parent's orders. I have seen done plenty of times and the general deals with the parents in her own way." Yin said with a frown forming on his face.

"Do you two know each other?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately." Yin said as the stalker flinched.

"Weiss Shnee." She shook hands with ruby.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby said happy to make a new friend even though she was still nervous with this one.

"Weiss." Yin called out getting the attention of the heiress.

"If you want to be my friend for real, then start being honest both with me and yourself. That is a good way to start." Yin said.

(AN: Yeah stopped ruby from facing a rant from the ice queen. Trust me, that canon part was enough to hear. Weiss will be kinder in this one.)

Weiss nodded her head and went to make sure all of her luggage was in order. Yin sighed in relief before stopping in front of a taller girl and he shook his head.

"Don't stir the pot and don't get her started on a rant." Yin said as the girl looked at him.

"I was coming to see if I needed to knock a shnee down a few pegs." The girl said.

From yin's view, the girl is taller than ruby so about 2 years older, long black wavy hair, amber eyes, and a bow on her head. With a hidden frown, yin thought she is a faunus. She is wearing a black coat tailed vest with a polished silver button, underneath the vest is a white sleeveless high-neck crop undershirt, and white shorts. The shorts have a zipper each on front of the legs. Low heel boots, black-to-purple full stockings to her ankles, a silver cuff with a detached sleeve on her left bicep, and black ribbons around both forearms. A small and loose scarf around her neck as a small grey magnetic backpack is hidden by her hair (Blake Belladonna).

'Good eyes, but a cat like frown. I'm willing to guess that her bow is hiding her ears.' Yin thought.

He handed ruby a map of the academy as she looked at him slightly confused.

"Hey guys, do you know where the auditorium is?" Jaune asked not sensing the slight tension.

"Ruby, take Jaune and follow the map. I know it by heart. I need to have a talk with this person here." Yin said without taking his eyes off of the girl. Ruby nodded leading jaune away so yin would be alone.

"You don't have to talk, but you do have to listen." Yin told the girl in a soft tone.

He walked a bit closer to her seeing some purple eyeshadow in a catseye style.

"Do you know we have to be with the other students in a few minutes?" The girl asked.

"Yep, but this won't take long at all." He said ignoring the sarcasm in her tone.

"What is a shadow to darkness? I sense some negative feelings from you, but you look like you are ready to run out of here." He started to say while she froze up scared.

"Trust me. It took me a couple of seconds to link the clues together, but I have a feeling that you were hiding your cat ears under the bow." He added and he saw her eyes widen in shocked surprise.

"Don't worry though, I won't spread your secret. The general raised no fool." He said as she slightly relaxed.

"How can I trust you?" She asked

"Normally, you don't as is human nature sometimes. But let me give you something to show you my word." He answered as his hand went to the hood of his coat. As he raised his hood to show her his eyes, her eyes widened even more in shock again.

"A trade. You tell me of your past and all of it in exchange I will tell you of my past. Plus your secret is safe with me." He said covering his eyes with the hood again.

"We best get to the auditorium before we miss something the headmaster will say." He added as she nodded before they left to join the other future students.

"Just think about my offer for now and when you have an answer, find me and we can talk then." Yin told her.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yin Kamen, but please call me ace." Yin shook her hand.

Soon the two entered the giant auditorium before Blake broke off to find her own spot. Yin looked around before seeing yang and ruby waving at him. With a small smile, he went to join them to see what the headmaster would say. While yin was busy with blake, ruby was filling yang in the few hours that yang left her alone with yin. Soon everyone's attention is drawn to the stage where the headmaster is with goodwitch beside him readying the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief. Some of you have traveled far while others are from much closer to home. All of you came here to hone your craft, obtain new skills, and search for knowledge. When you are finished, your dedication will be to the protection of the people. I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, the need of direction, and the search of a purpose..." The students were talking amongst themselves while yin was looking at him with a certain look under his hood.

"Don't assume that knowledge will free you of this. During your stay here, it will only prove that knowledge will only take you so far. It's up to you to take that important first step. With that in mind, the main question remains: Will you take that first step." With that Ozpin left the stage, but Goodwitch looked like she was going to say something before they could leave.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Goodwitch said before walking off stage.

Yin went on ahead while a few people he knows were talking.

* * *

The night came when all the students were gathered in the ballroom. It is the night before the initiation and the students are getting ready for bed. Yin was about to walk to his spot, but he noticed jaune wearing something only a child should wear.

"Hey, why are you wearing that?" Yin asked him.

"My mother packed it for me." He said

"Wearing that will make everyone laugh at you and think you are an idiot." Yin told him brutally, but honestly.

"But you can use that because no one will suspect an underdog." Yin added getting jaune to smile. Yin gave jaune some spare boxers and gym shorts to wear.

"Keep your sleepwear packed till after tomorrow. These clothes I'm giving you will work for the night." Yin said

"Why are you giving me your clothes?" Jaune asked.

"Because you are my friend for one, but I didn't want you to be made fun." Yin said as he went to his sleeping bag.

Yin knew jaune would take a bit of time and noticing ruby writing something. Ruby and Yang were talking about their day before going to see blake. Yin felt something or someone was watching him. Looking around, he noticed a girl farther mixed into the students and her hair was getting his attention. She was wearing a silver sleeping gown and gave him a wave.

'Something about her is off and seems almost peaceful to the storm of past emotions I had when kaa-chan and I were at each other's throats.' Yin thought.

There was a minor fight between the rose sisters and yin went to sleep as blake blew out the candle. Yin sighed hitting ruby and yang with his pillow before going to sleep.

"Good night, girls." Yin said going to sleep.

* * *

Soon the night turned into bright early morning. Yin had woken up before the first light of dawn and went to get ready for the initiation. He was in the shower when the girl he noticed last night was waking up. Sooner or later, other students were waking up and getting ready for the same thing. Yin is finishing up getting ready with his bokken.

'I have a feeling that today will be interesting.' Yin thought as he and the girl left the locker room. Soon another pair came in with a young girl with a motormouth and a calm boy with a monk like temperament. The girl is wearing a collared black vest that is at her waist over a layer of red cloth and a layer of light blue cloth, a white top with a heart shape cutout over her chest. Two white detached sleeves on her arms and matching fingerless gloves. There is armor from between her shoulder and neck and end at the waist. She also has a pink skirt and white and pink shoes. The girl has orange hair and turquoise eyes (Nora Valkyrie).

The calm boy has long black hair into a ponytail with a magenta strand and pink eyes. He is wearing a buttoned dark green tailcoat with black and gold trim. Light tan pants, black shoes, and a black long sleeve shirt. (Lie Ren). The two pair walked by ruby and yang who were also finishing up.

(AN: I feel like I need to say something. Does a sloth even make a sound? How would nora make it and it would sound right?)

"Did you see yin?" Ruby asked her sister.

"No, did you?" Yang asked and ruby shook her head no.

Jaune found his locker relatively quickly by checking the numbers on the lockers and his map. Meanwhile, weiss was talking to a read head with a long high ponytail as it was curled into a loose ringlet. The girl has green eyes with some light green eyeshadow. Compared to the other girls, she is tall and built lean and tough. Under her hair, is a circlet attached with two small emerald tear shaped earrings. She is wearing a brown overbust corset, a black mini skirt, and brown opera length gloves. Also a sash around her waist that ends at her ankle (Pyrrha Nikos). To yin, she looked to be a warrior princess.

(AN: I'm trying to be fair with the character descripts, but also trying to not put the full image. Just enough for them to be remembered.)

Soon jaune had joined the two about joining his team, but it went sour. It seems only the girl was interested.

"Hi, Jaune Arc." Jaune said to the girl.

"Hello, Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said with a smile.

After a while the students are all standing in a line in front of the headmaster and goodwitch. Yin is standing in the middle with ruby and yang on one side and the girl on the other.

'There is a lot of students here, but who will pass the gauntlet.' Yin thought looking at the other possible students. He noticed that there are silver tiles and he know what that headmaster is thinking.

"For years, you all have trained to become warriors and today will be the day that your skills will be tested." Ozpin said while drinking his coffee.

"We will end the rumor of teams that will be assigned today." Goodwitch said with her tablet in hand.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"These teammates will be with you for the duration of your time here. As a whole, the team can function like a well-oiled machine or the team will collapse from the inside out. It must be in your best interest to find a person who you work well with. As that said, the first person you make eye contact, after landing, with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin explained as ruby was having a panic attack. Yin hugged ruby and kissed her head.

"It will be fine. Just breathe and focus." Yin said like a whisper in her ear getting her to have a faint blush.

"Once you have a partner, head north to that end to the forest. If you face opposition, destroy it with no hesitation or you will die." Yin gave jaune a look before seeing the girl next to him looking at him as well. "You will be monitored and graded during the initiation, but no instructors will save you. You will find an old temple at the end of a path with several relics. Each pair must choose a relic and return to the top of the cliff. We will take the relic, standing, and grade into consideration. Any questions?" Ozpin asked. No one responded.

"Good, now take your positions." All of the students were in different poses. On the other hand, jaune was trying to get info about the landing strategy. Yin took this chance to get a look at the girl that was interesting to him. She is 17, 6'8", black eyes with gold pupils, and has coffee brown skin. She is wearing a monk style robes made of furs, has a staff in her left hand with a stylized peace symbol with the yin-yang on top of the staff. Yin could see that she had been trained from a young age. She is wearing special made shoes and had a calm look on her face (Laura Mancer). They shared a nod before yin was launched into the air and she followed suit. Soon all the other students were launched into the air.

Just when ruby was about to hit a black bird, yin phased through it with her.

"You saved birdie!" Ruby was happy before yin vanished into the forest between where yang was heading.

The students either were using the trees, their weapons, or both. Pyrrha was using her shield through the trees. She watched jaune falling before throwing her spear saving jaune by pinning him to a tree. The girl was watching jaune and was planning on being his and the owner of the spear teammate.

'I feel that this one will need help and interesting like the dark one.' She thought.

Ruby had landed in a clearing before running off thinking about someone she wants to work with. Unknown to her, weiss and her were heading towards yin as yang and blake were bound to be partners. In the next moment, pyrrha, jaune, and the girl meet eyes meaning there were two three-man groups. Ren and Nora were a group.

"Well, this is a surprise." Yin said as ruby hugged him.

"Now we head towards the temple." Yin said and like every other group they went in the direction.

(AN: CRDL met up canon while ren and nora got up to the temple canon).

"I wonder how they are going to handle this." Weiss said while the girl said about the same thing.

"Hello, I guess you are our teammates." Pyrrha said to the girl.

"I guess you are. Laura Mancer." She said with a small smile.

"Pyrrha Nikos and that is Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"A pleasure." The only boy in the group said.

Meanwhile, yin was leading his team to the temple and on the way to the temple. Soon they were surrounded by beowolves. The two girls ready their weapons while yin ready his bokken.

"You are serious about using a stick and not have a real weapon?" Weiss asked about yin's weapon.

"Thinking about making one later, but this has been and will stay servicing me well." Yin said before the grimm attacked the three. It was a ballroom blitz, yin was using his aura while weiss and ruby were attacking with their weapons. Yin turned to see ruby taking an attack from behind and used his aura to make him faster like during the dust robbery.

"Like hell I will let that happen." Yin said using his bokken stopping the attack, but the air was getting still. The two girls were surprised to see yin tanking the surprise attack like that.

Meanwhile goodwitch and headmaster were watching through the cameras.

"Seems like two of the new teams will be bigger than normal." Ozpin said having watched the two groups of three form.

"What should we do?" Goodwitch asked adjusting her glasses.

"Well they did say in the rules, but I think we will have to break in two of the new dorm rooms. The general did say that whatever team her son was on was going to be big." Ozpin said drinking his coffee.

'Now, how are you going to manage this?' He thought watching yin's group fighting the grimm.

Yin was gritting his teeth before he was glaring his eyes into the offending grimm.

"BIG MISTAKE." He said as aura was forming around him turning ice blue. The grimm cocked its head with a growl before it was exploded with a punch from an angry yin. The grimm were shaking like trembling from something they never felt before, Fear.

Yin turned his head to the girls and they were shaking from seeing unleashed fury.

"Ruby-chan, Weiss-san, get to a tree. I will be done in a few minutes." Yin said as they nodded giving him space.

In the span of a few minutes, yin was on his knees and breathing hard while his aura faded. Ruby and weiss rushed over to him and checked him over.

"Hey, you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Feels like I burned through half my aura, but burned through some of the past anger." Yin said to her and weiss has a confused look at what he meant.

"What was that?" Weiss asked them.

"It's related to my eyes and you know I won't tell you THAT yet." Yin said and she nodded.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!' The two instructors were thinking.

(AN: Ozpin may be a wizard, but he didn't know someone like yin could do that. There has to be something he can't be calm for. Oh, ren did fight the snake before finding nora in a tree.)

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

Laura stopped walking a moment and turned her head to a source of darkness, but not the grimm.

'That felt like something a dark avatar would release when something precious to them was in danger.' Laura thought to herself and when she was thinking about her father's teachings.

"We need to hurry before we get left behind." Laura said looking up at the sun and using it to tell time.

Soon Yang and Blake made it to the temple before some of the others.

"This has to be it." Yang said and blake giving her a look.

'Really?' Blake thought. When they got inside, they noticed some of the pieces were gone.

"So we weren't the first ones here." Blake said.

Before they could pick their piece, other groups were showing up. Yin with ruby and weiss, laura wth jaune and pyrrha, and rena with nora on a collapsed bear like grimm.

"Oi, did you get your piece yet?" Yin asked Yang and blake.

"Not yet." Yang said.

The groups went in to get the pieces. Nora and jaune got the white rook pieces while yang and ruby got the white knight pieces. Yin was chuckling at the irony of it.

'The dark knight getting a white knight piece. It fits ruby though.' He thought.

"Two teams with five people, but it was within the rules." Yin said with laura agreeing with him.

They left the temple before yin was hit by something like he was releasing earlier.

"Yin?" Ruby called out to him.

"Nevermore AND a Deathstalker." Yin said feeling rage building up again.

"How?" Was asked.

"Might be my fault with burning my aura earlier." Yin said as he was slowly letting the rage build within him.

Soon there was a big scorpion grimm coming at them while hearing the cawl of a nevermore in the sky. Unknown to everyone, Yang's eyes glowed gold for a moment.

(AN: Yeah, giving yang a break from insanity this early.)

"We need to split up into two smaller groups." Laura said and yin nodded his head.

"Jaune, your group will be talking the deathstalker while my group is tackling the nevermore." Yin said and the boy nodded.

"Who made you in charge?" Yang asked.

Yin looked into her eye and she shivered slightly.

"I'm the only here with leading a group experience." Yin said before turning to ruby.

"To be fair, ruby I need your head in the game and lead the girls. I will be your second in command." Yin said and she nodded.

Ruby was looking at the nevermore and thinking of a plan on the fly. Nora was distracting the scorpion and pyrrha poked one of its eyes with her spear. Ren took a hit for pyrrha and was hit into a boulder. Laura went to check up on him and fired a rocket from her bazooka staff at the tail. Seeing this, jaune had a plan forming in his head.

"Pyrrha." He called out and she knew what he was thinking.

"Got it." Pyrrha said using her shield as a throwing disc.

The shield hit the stinger and landed on the head.

"Nora, hammer time." Jaune said.

"Roger, roger." Nora said getting a lift from pyrrha before adding some twirls and slamming the stinger into the head of the deathstalker. The force of the slam broke the bridge and the grimm was sent falling to its doom. The four gathered around Laura as she used her aura to heal her team.

"Now it's up to them." Laura said as they watched.

Yang drawing the giant bird to her, but forced the beak open when it got close.

"Taste some of this." Yang said between each blast of her gauntlets.

While this was going on, weiss got to the tail and froze it before it could lift off.

Both jumped back to where Blake and ruby were. Yang was at a column across from her and made a big slingshot. The two tighten it as ruby jumped on the ribbon. The ribbon was pushed back next to weiss and her black glyf.

"Where is yin?" Weiss asked.

"Gathering his aura for a final attack with me." Ruby said.

"He better show cause we are doing this." Yang said.

"Try gathering aura in an angered state while you have to be calm. It's not easy." Yin said as he got on the ribbon with ruby.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked weiss.

"Can I?"

"Can-

"Trust her rubes. I will be helping as well." Yin said ending the banter.

Yin and ruby both took a hold of Crescent Rose as the glyph turned to red before it turned to a dark red and black.

"What?" Weiss asked, seeing the glyph.

"I'm helping with the weight so get ready for a big sonicboom." Yin said.

The glyph released yin and ruby at a speed where they had vanished. There was a loud sonic boom and the ground was cracked from the speed. Rose petals were flying from ruby. Yin pulled ruby up as she fired a shot so the nevermore was caught by the scythe.

With the bird caught, the three fall to the cliff wall and weiss raises her sword to make more glyphs appear. Yin seeing this, he used his aura to make the white turn dark red and black with an aura clone on the glyph.

"Keep going!" Yin urged ruby as he felt his aura draining.

'WHAT?!' Weiss and Blake thought seeing the clones and the glyphs. Ruby and yin were caught by the first clone. They ran up the cliff with clones and glyphs, but Ruby was still firing her shots. Yin channelled his aura into the scythe just as ruby fired the last shot. The severed head falls with them at the top of the cliff while the body falls and the body turns into black and red petals.

"That is the most I feel exhausted." Yin said.

Ruby was just smiling down at her friends from the cliff.

"Wow." Jaune said as they were amazed.

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day on, you will named Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said.

"Now we have two teams with more than average on the same team, but they have stayed within the rule. Jaune Arc, Laura Mancer, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You have retrieved the white rook pieces and your team is Team JMNPR. Led by Jaune Arc."

"Led by?" Jaune asked and pyrrha gave him an one-arm hug. Laura gave him a smile as Nora was hugging ren.

"Finally, the other old team. Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yin Ace Kamen. You have retrieved the white knight pieces and your team is RWBYY Led by Ruby Rose.

Yang was proud, weiss and ruby were shocked and yin with blake were smiling.

"Things will be...interesting this year." Ozpin said with a smile and a sip of coffee.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done and the teams have been formed. Setting up the teams was the hardest decision I had to make. I felt like I wanted a break from my other stories and I'm not ending them like they were. I did delete my first ever fanfic of a mass crossover and it was dead to me.

As Ozpin said, things will get interesting.

Koshikaden Out!

P.S. I'm editing my fics and use this as a sign i'm still alive. Work been keeping me busy.


End file.
